Food For Love
by ennisjackgal
Summary: One shot set in the Lessons In Love universe. Ennis and Jack are spending their first Valentine's Day as a married couple, and find that even though they have been together for a number of years, their love for each other is stronger than ever.


**Food For Love**

_February 14th, 2009_

It was a beautiful day in Provincetown and Ennis was putting the finishing touches to his and Jack's picnic. They were planning to spend the entire day together in the park in honour of Valentine's, and he was looking forward to it. Ever since their first one together, he'd always looked forward to this day. Jack was still in the shower and he would be ready soon; Ennis was tempted to join him but he knew it would slow them down.

"Jack? You done yet?" he called through the bathroom door when the shower had stopped.

"Getting there," Jack called back as he dried himself off. "Be out soon."

"Okay, bud." Ennis returned to the kitchen and made sure they had everything they needed; they wouldn't be returning until the evening. The food was in bags and ready to go, and he had his present for Jack safe in his pocket. Valentine's was always a good day for them; it was very romantic when they shared it.

Jack emerged from the bathroom looking good enough to eat, and Ennis had to adjust himself upon the sight. Marriage sure hadn't dampened their lust for one another; they were more into each other than ever. "Damn it, Jack."

"What?" Jack asked with a grin, and he slid his arms around Ennis's neck. "You wanna eat the food or me?"

"Food today, you tonight," Ennis replied with flushed cheeks, and Jack laughed.

"Sounds good to me." They kissed and Jack looked around at the food. "Looks like it's gonna be a good day. Can't wait to get out there with you, bud...all day in the park, lying on the grass...and maybe they'll be playing music somewhere with it being Valentine's."

"Yeah, maybe. I wouldn't mind dancin' with you," Ennis told him, smiling. He was a lot bolder than he used to be, and he knew that Jack liked it when he expressed what he liked doing with him. Jack nodded.

"Sounds romantic. And...I just want you to know...I'm really happy. This is our first Valentine's as a married couple. That means a lot. And the way you woke me up this morning..." Ennis blushed as he thought of what he'd done, moving under the sheets down Jack's body, taking him in his mouth until he was awake. He'd sucked Jack off and then Jack had done the same to him before they'd gotten up. Both of them loved waking up in this way.

"Sure was good," he agreed, kissing Jack again. "Love you so much, darlin'."

"Right back at you, bud," Jack told him, hugging him tightly. He still couldn't believe how happy they were, and how much they were enjoying married life. It was everything he'd hoped it would be, and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Ennis. "Come on, or we'll never get moving." They broke apart and started preparing for their departure, ready for the day and everything it would bring.

* * *

The sun was shining down by the time they reached the park. Everywhere they looked, they could see other couples with the same idea as theirs. One of the things that had made them decide to move here was the fact that it was so gay-friendly. Their first visit here during college had been their first trip away together, and neither of them would ever forget it.

"Great day," Jack commented as they walked through, trying to find a decent spot to have their picnic. The park was fairly busy, but they figured they could find somewhere. The park was large enough for most of the town, but there were a lot of couples living here.

"Sure is," Ennis agreed, seeing the sunlight reflecting on the water of the lake. To their delight, they found a spot by the water and Jack stretched out the blanket for them to sit on. They settled themselves down and shared a kiss, Jack smiling against Ennis's lips.

"I'm loving this already," he murmured, and Ennis nodded. He liked spending the entire day with Jack; they never grew bored of each other and were always up for love.

"Me too, darlin'." He got out the food and they started eating, looking around at the other couples and noting how everybody looked happy on this day. It was so romantic and they both knew that they were lucky to share it with someone they loved.

They started off with just eating their way through the food, but somewhere along the way became giddy with love and began feeding each other. Their play was punctuated with laughs and kisses, and Jack had never felt so carefree in his life. "God...could just stay out here all day with you," he mumbled around the sandwich Ennis had placed in his mouth.

"Same here," Ennis agreed, kissing his neck. He was no longer shy about showing affection to Jack out in public, but it did help that they lived here of all places. There were many couples like them and it just felt so natural to both of them. "God, I love you..."

"I love you too," Jack told him, the words coming from his heart; they always had. Five years strong, and they were still so much in love as the day they had gotten together. "I remember how scared you were...coming back to the room after all that by the lockers...wasn't sure if you would come back. Sure as hell didn't expect us to sleep together that night...

"Me neither. But...I'm sure glad I came back, bud. Best night of my life, when we did that the first time. An' our weddin' night was a close second," he added with a grin.

Jack laughed. "That was a lot of fun...you know I love doin' it with you, cowboy."

"Yeah, I got that," Ennis replied, leaning down to kiss Jack once more. It was the perfect day to be out here, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

After the food had been consumed, the pair of them decided to go for a walk and see what might be going on around the park. Jack hoped that they would find some live music; he would love to dance with Ennis on this day.

They walked slowly while holding hands, and Ennis felt proud to be here with his husband. Ten years ago, he never would have believed that he would be here, with a man. He thought he'd marry a woman and have children, and a regular life. Instead, he had married a man. Their life was pretty regular, but the topic of children hadn't really come up lately. They mentioned the possibility when they were younger, but that had only really been in fun. Now they were married, it seemed like the next logical step.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked him, pressing close as they walked. Ennis paused, and then decided he should tell Jack. They had agreed to be honest with each other about everything that was on their minds. "Ennis?"

"Jack," he started, stopping to turn to the other man. "I was just...thinkin' about...what's next on the cards for us. I mean, we're married an' havin' a life together. An' you know I love that; I'm real happy. I just..."

"Are you talking about kids?" Jack asked him softly, already seeing where this was going. Ennis nodded and bit at a hangnail; a nervous habit of his that Jack found endearing. "I've been thinking about it too. I mean...we haven't been married long, but we've been together for five years. Maybe we could start talking about it."

"I'd like that," Ennis said sincerely, smiling. "But we don't gotta rush into it. I just thought we could talk about it."

"Sounds good to me," Jack replied, kissing his cheek. "There's a few options for us," he added as they started walking again. "We could weigh them up and see which one we like best. And maybe get some legal advice, too. I'd love to have a family with you..."

"Me too, darlin'," Ennis said as they rounded a corner. To their delight, they had stumbled across a live band playing love songs, and there were couples dancing everywhere. "Look at this..."

Jack grinned at him. "You promised me a dance, cowboy...and now you're gonna deliver." He pulled Ennis closer to the band and they stood facing each other, trying to decide who should lead. Ennis pulled Jack into position and they found the right way of going about this, smiles on their faces. "This is real nice..."

"Sure is," Ennis replied, resting his head against Jack's as they slowly moved. For the next few minutes, they forgot that they were in the middle of a public park; to them, it was as though they were in their own private world where all that mattered was each other and how they felt. The day was perfect so far, and they both were happier than ever.

* * *

The pair of them continued to dance for the next few songs, with Ennis holding Jack in his arms and letting his mind go blank; all he was aware of was the man standing here with him, close to his body.

"Mmm...really enjoying today, Ennis," Jack murmured, and Ennis nodded.

"Me too, bud," he replied, moving his hands so that they were on the small of Jack's back. He laced his fingers together and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Always did enjoy spendin' this day with you...now we're married an' all.

"I know...still can't believe it sometimes. I'm wearing a ring that you gave me, and you're wearing mine. It's just...perfect."

"Yeah..." Ennis thought about his desire to have kids with Jack somehow, whatever that might involve. There would be a lot of planning and he knew they needed to talk about it. But not today; this was for them and their love for each other. "Jack...you really wanna have kids? You never talked about it before..."

Jack lifted his head and looked into Ennis's eyes. "I do, Ennis. I wanna have a family with you." They kissed and Jack suddenly remembered something - his present for Ennis. "Oh, wait...you wanna exchange gifts?"

"Sure." Right there amongst the other couples, they swapped their presents. Ennis had taken a photo of their wedding and had it copied for a key ring, which Jack immediately loved. In return, Jack produced a movie stub from their very first date in 2003, which was now laminated.

"Can't believe you kept it," Ennis said in surprise, turning it over in his hands and remembering that night. While they had already slept together by that point, the date had been a momentous part of the beginning of their relationship. That was when they had truly become a couple, and he would always remember that.

"It was our first date...of course I kept it," Jack replied, squeezing his hand. "I'll always remember that night...you were the one who asked me out, remember?"

"Yeah, I did," Ennis agreed, recalling how shy he used to be and how pleased he'd been when Jack had agreed to go on a date. They were already together by then, but still. He'd successfully asked Jack out and he was proud of himself for managing to do it. "Was a good night, huh?"

"It sure was," Jack replied, moving back into Ennis's arms with the key ring safely away in his pocket. "And the nights were always fun." They laughed and Ennis held him close, staring up at the sky which was starting to grow dark. It would soon be time for them to leave and go back to their apartment, but neither of them wanted to go just yet. There was no rush in their lives right now; they were just living each day as it came and enjoying life as a married couple. Things would come to them in time and Jack knew that they could handle anything headed their way.

* * *

When they got back to their apartment building, they found that all was quiet. Jack figured that the other residents were busy celebrating the day, so he and Ennis crept silently through the building up to their place.

In the shadows of the hallway, Ennis suddenly stopped and pressed Jack up against the wall, a gleam in his eye. "Can't wait to get you in bed," he murmured in Jack's ear, and Jack grinned.

"Come on then, cowboy...don't have all night." Ennis kissed his neck and proceeded to unlock the door, eager to finish off this perfect day with a perfect night. He locked the door behind them and Jack started kissing him, tongue pushing into his mouth and finding its mate.

"God, Jack," he breathed against Jack's lips as they made their way to the bedroom. He could feel Jack's hand rubbing his growing erection and thought he could shoot right there, in his jeans like when he was a teenager.

They reached the bedroom and fell onto the bed, a mass of arms and legs. Jack was breathing heavily by now and fully aroused, just waiting to connect with his other half in the best way possible. "I want you," he whispered, and Ennis nodded. He straddled Jack's hips and removed his shirt, helping Jack to do the same and admiring the strong, smooth body beneath his.

"You look good, darlin'," he said softly, caressing Jack's chest with his hands. Jack smiled up at him.

"So do you...come here." He pulled Ennis's face down to his for a kiss, and the rest of their clothes were soon thrown all over the room.

A few minutes later, they were under the covers and Ennis was steadily moving inside Jack, their eyes locked together except when they kissed. Jack's arms were around Ennis's neck and he held on for dear life as his lover explored his body, trying to find that special place that made the pain worthwhile. Sex with Ennis had always been good, but Jack especially liked the times when they went slowly; he could appreciate every moment of it and know that he was loved, and Ennis had confirmed that he liked it that way, too.

"I love you so much," he sighed, nuzzling at Ennis's neck as the other man pushed in deeper. He bit his lip and could feel his orgasm looming closer. "Oh God..."

"I love you too," Ennis gasped out as he shook all over, and then released into Jack. He thrust a few more times until he felt Jack shoot at his stomach, and then he exhaled in relief, sinking down onto Jack's body. "Jack..."

"That was amazing, Ennis," Jack told him, kissing his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, baby," he replied, returning the kiss and relaxing. Both of them had always loved this day ever since they'd gotten together, and now they were looking forward to every day they would be spending as a couple. Love would keep them together.


End file.
